1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION:
This invention relates to the separation of phases in a liquid stream by mechanical production of a gas which brings the separated phase, including particulate matter, to the liquid surface.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART:
In industry it is frequently necessary to separate phases of a liquid body. An example is a separation of oil from other fluids as required in the oil and gas industry. Phase separation is accomplished by mechanically producing a gas in a fluid body. This gas rises to the surface of the fluid bringing the separated fluid phase or particulate matter to the fluid surface. Once upon the surface, the separated phase or particulate matter is skimmed off. To accomplish mechanical gas production the prior art uses special tanks in conjunction with vertical rotor arrangements connected to vaned rotors. However, the prior art has encountered several problems in that specially designed tanks are required which cannot be vertically stacked. Thus, tanks must be layed out in horizontal rows which take up large amounts of space. In addition, the vertical motor and vaned rotor arrangement cannot be precisely controlled to regulate gas production nor is the arrangement very efficient.